Die alone
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Oneshot Sasunaru, deathfic, attention aux âmes sensibles......lorsque l'être que l'on aime a un rêve que l'on ne peux pas réaliser.....


**_Et oui, revoilà Murasaki-kun en pleine action, comme dirait Gaï, c'est « l'explosion de la jeunesse ! » (Pas possible, il me fait trop triper ce gars « Gaï senseï ! Lee ! ») Bon et bien je vous laisse, préparez vos mouchoir, ou vos pistolet…..sinon sur ce bonne lecture ! Je sais que ça sert encore à rien d'écrire ça mais j'ai écris la fic en écoutant « Cries in the dark » et « tragedy of rebirth » d'Angel Sanctuary…..j'adore….._**

Genre : Oneshot/ yaoi/ deathfic

Couple : SasuNaru

_Die alone…._

Le soleil passait doucement à travers de fins rideaux, venant caresser de ses rayons, les deux visages enfantins encore endormis….. après la nuit mouvementée que les deux compères venaient de passer, scellant leurs corps par de torrides étreintes amoureuses.

Une paire d'yeux obsidiens s'ouvra délicatement, pour se poser sur le visage enfantin de son ami, plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis il sortit une main opaline de sous les draps, et caressa doucement la joue de son amant. Il sortit de sous la douce chaleur des draps, histoire de se réveiller par une bonne douche bien brûlante.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, de la vapeur d'eau sortait de part et d'autre de l'encadrement de la porte, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un adolescent à tête blonde, le drap du lit enroulé autour de sa taille.

-« Sasuke, j'ai froid sans toi dans le lit. »

Le brun sourit à cette remarque, puis prit son blond dans ses bras, alors que celui-ci venait de lâcher le drap qui recouvrait son intimité.

Il se pencha légèrement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, habillé seulement d'une serviette attachée à la taille, l'eau perlait encore de ses cheveux et de son corps androgyne.

La langue joueuse et vagabonde de Naruto se permit de demander pas plusieurs caresses, l'accès à celle du brun, ce que celui-ci s'empressa promptement de lui donner.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient, tandis que leurs langues partaient dans une danse endiablée, mêlant amour et tendresse.

Le baiser rompu, Naruto s'entreprit de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux t'aimer, aishiteru…

- moi aussi kitsune, moi aussi….. »

S'en suivit ensuite une journée comme les autres, enchaînant missions et étreintes amoureuses au rentré du logis.

Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient amour et bonheur, se promettant dans leurs paroles un amour pur et éternel…..

Pourtant, un jour, alors que nos deux jeunes shinobis étaient tout deux enlacés, le corps de l'un réchauffant de sa douce chaleur le corps de l'autre, sur le canapé du salon, Sasuke avait une importante déclaration à faire à son amant.

-« Naruto… »

Ses paroles ne furent qu'un murmure, accompagnées du bruit de la pluie d'Automne qui frappait de ses gouttes d'eau, les carreaux.

-« mmm…. » Fit une tête blonde ensommeillée.

-« qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon kawaï….c'est rare que tu m'appel par mon prénom. »Demanda celui-ci, inquiet, relevant la tête du torse de son brun.

Sasuke fixait un point lointain à travers la fenêtre, son regard était devenu dur, comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

-« écoute » fit il en lui caressant tendrement le dos « j'y ais longuement réfléchis, et…tu sais, je dois prendre l'initiative de rétablir mon clan, ce qui veut dire que je dois avoir des descendants… » Il se tourna vers Naruto, puis d'un sourire triste, lui enleva doucement quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient venus cacher les jolies perles azures du blond.

-« Des descendants avec le sang des Uchiwa…. »

Sasuke n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications, Naruto comprit de suite que ce qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait jamais le lui donner….mais malgré tout l'amour que celui-ci lui portait, il s'en foutait complètement qu'il aille copuler avec une autre, seulement si celui-ci pouvait rester avec lui, continuer à vivre comme avant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de son amant, et rien d'autre.

Le brun se pencha doucement, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son blond en une simple caresse.

-« Aishiteru Naruto.

-Aishiteru »

Puis la simple caresse se transforma en un baiser d'amour et de passion, leurs langues se caressant, goûtant chacun la saveur de l'autre, leurs mains redécouvrant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, faisant frissonner les deux amants.

Le baiser rompu et le souffle cour, Naruto mit sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, celui-ci étant totalement allongé sur lui :

-« je me fiche que tu le fasse avec une autre car ce que je veux avant tout mon amour, c'est ton bonheur et rien d'autre….mais promet moi une chose….promet moi que tu restera toujours avec moi.

-Je te le promets… »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que les deux amants commencèrent à se rendre mutuellement leur amour en de longues caresses, l'un gémissant le nom de l'autre alors qu'ils s'abandonnèrent corps et âmes perdus en une longue nuit où leurs corps se en sueurs….gémissements…

« Naruto…….. »….. « Sasuke…….. ».

Il faisait beau en ce premier jour de printemps, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs…Un jeune homme attendait patiemment, accoudé au pont, le regard perdu sur le chemin que faisaient les quelques pétales de fleur que celui-ci décrochait, alors qu'ils se perdaient dans l'eau de le rivière.

Il soupira, puis se retourna en entendant quelqu'un arriver, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais celui-ci se perdit vite, lorsqu'il vit son amant au bras d'une jeune femme, le ventre déjà rond….Le dernier descendant des Uchiwa avait le visage radieux et il riait aux éclats.

Naruto baissa les yeux lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Naruto voyait très peu Sasuke à présent, comme sa jeune élue était enceinte, celui-ci se devait de rester à ses côtés, mais il trouvait quand même le temps de voir Naruto.

Celui-ci venait tous les soirs, lorsque le village était endormis. Il passait par la fenêtre entrouverte de son amant et venait se blottir contre lui sous la chaleur des draps, où ils partageraient toute la nuit leur amour en de douces caresses, rattrapant les moments perdus.

Le jeune Uchiwa laissa sa future épouse pour rejoindre son amant qui l'attendait sur le pont.

"-Hoayoo.

-Hoayoo Sasuke…."

Le blond baissa les yeux, la voix de son compagnon était vide de sentiment, c'était pratiquement comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux la journée, où ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas exprimer leurs sentiments en public.

Malgré les nuits qu'ils passaient, Naruto voyait bien que Sasuke n'était plus le même envers lui, il voyait bien que le cœur de son compagnon ne pouvait pas avoir de place pour deux personnes.

Mais il continuait à garder espoir, l'espoir que tout redeviendrait comme avant…..comme avant….ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du blond…..comment ça comme avant, il n'y aurait plus de comme avant, le brun refaisait parallèlement sa vie, la vie qu'il à toujours rêvé d'avoir, et que Naruto ne pouvait pas lui donner….alors, restait il avec par pure nostalgie ou l'aimait il encore un peu…..que ce soit encore un peu l'importait, du moment qu'il l'aimait….oui c'est ça, même si Naruto sait au fond de lui la raison qui pousse Sasuke à rester avec lui, il préfère croire que son amant à encore une once d'amour pour lui.

«- Oui, pensa Naruto, nous avons vécut trop de choses pour faire une croix dessus si rapidement…. »

Ils partirent donc tout deux vers le bureau de Tsunade, allant quémander une nouvelle mission.

La journée se passa sans aucuns problèmes pour nos deux shinobis, le soir, Sasuke raccompagna Naruto à son appartement. Le blond commença à monter d'un pas las ses escaliers, lorsque le brun, après s'être maintes fois retourné pour voir si quelqu'un était dans les alentours, colla son amant contre le mur, puis prit possession de ses lèvres, l'étreinte fut passionnée, les mots d'amours étaient mélanger aux caresses du brun. Naruto gloussa en sentant la langue de Sasuke chatouiller son cou, le blond posa la tête contre la façade du mur, puis leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire heureux et soulagé sur ses lèvres devenues rouges de plaisir……Sasuke l'aimait toujours, il le savait maintenant…..de toute manière, il l'avait toujours su….

Et c'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, Sasuke passant la plupart de son temps libre avec sa nouvelle compagne et future mère de ses enfants, celle qui allait assurer la descendance des Uchiwa……Mais celui-ci essayait temps bien que mal de passer son temps libre avec son amant que ce fut même que quelques minutes de câlin ou quoi que se soit d'autre le brun essayait tout de même de conserver cet amour….cet amour qu'ils avaient partagé depuis déjà pas mal de temps déjà…….Naruto ne s'en démoralisait pas pour autant, même si il passait peu de temps avec celui qu'il aimait, le seul fait de savoir que son amant cherchait sa présence le rassurait…..le fait qu'il daigne lui accorder un temps soit peu de son temps libre réussissait à le combler au plus profond de son âme….

Naruto rentrait alors d'une mission qui avait duré plusieurs semaines….plusieurs semaines à ne manger que très rarement, à supporter les blessures physiques, même si celles-ci guérissaient incroyablement vite, grâce au pouvoir dont le jeune Uzumaki était le détenteur……à la rentrée du logis, notre cher shinobi déposa ses affaires dans un coin de l'appartement……

« -Avec tout le bordel qui y règne déjà, pas besoin de ranger maintenant, et puis de toutes manières je suis bien trop épuisé…... » Pensa celui-ci.

Puis Naruto s'affala sur le sofa. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de paille, enleva son bandeau frontal, avant de pousser un long soupir tout en fermant ses yeux fatigués. Il entendit alors un bruit suspect provenant de sa chambre, il se leva du canapé, puis alla jusque dans sa chambre se tenant sur ses gardes. Il s'arrêta net, puis sauta au cou de son arrivant.

« -mon amour »

Sasuke sourit, et commença à embrasser tendrement son amant, leurs caresses s'approfondirent alors, tout deux finirent allongés sur le lit du jeune Uzumaki.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué », souffla Naruto à l'oreille du brun, tout en caressant son dos de sa main valide, l'autre se perdant dans la chevelure ébène du jeune homme. Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais continua ses caresses tout de même. Puis s'en suivi une longue nuit remplie d'amour et de tendresse entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux qui avaient oublié d'être tirés la nuit dernière, Naruto ouvra lentement les yeux, réveillé par cette clarté soudaine. Un sourire tendre et amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que le visage aux traits fins de son amant se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il sortit sa main de sous les couvertures, et vint caresser la joue blanchâtre de son ami…… « -Aishiteru. »…. De toute la nuit, le brun n'avait lâché aucuns mots à son encontre…..cela ne le déstabilisa pas pour autant sa seule présence le rassurait…..Sasuke ouvra alors lui aussi ses perles obsidiennes, puis fixa Naruto d'un regard ensommeillé avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Naruto lui souri alors, tout en continuant à caresser sa joue. Sasuke regarda alors le réveille de son amant, se qui l'insista à se bouger le derrière, il devait allait voir la femme, future mère de ses enfants…..et c'est toujours dans le silence que celui-ci se leva, pour aller à la salle de bain, sous le regard interrogateur de Naruto, qui n'osa lui poser aucunes questions sur son départ soudain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, puis de l'appartement, sans avoir accordé au blond aucunes explications. Naruto baissa alors la tête, en entendant la porte claquer, il reteint ses larmes, puis se dit que le futur de son clan importait plus que des histoires d'amour…..oui, c'est ça, après l'accouchement, Sasuke devrait être moins stressé, et plus attentif à son amant se disait celui-ci…..et le jeune homme retrouva son sourire d'entant.

Ce fut le dernier jour d'été, les arbres commençaient déjà à perdre leur beau feuillage, le ciel auparavant bleu et ensoleillé était à présent gris et terne, une pluie diluvienne venait de s'abattre sur Konoha il n'avait pas si longtemps de cela, et l'air était encore chargé d'humidité , laissant une douce odeur embaumer les narines d'un jeune homme appuyé sur une branche d'arbre, attendant impatiemment l'arrivé de son amant, comme d'habitude, au même endroit et à la même heure, même si celui-ci avait déjà une bonne demi heure de retard.

Une légère brise vint s'entremêler à ses cheveux d'or, caressant sa joue, comme une main bien faisante d'une femme aux longs doigts fins. Il soupira, cela n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke manquait à un de leur rendez vous, remarque l'accouchement était prévu pour bientôt, et les missions l'empêchant de rester auprès d'elle longtemps, lors de son temps libre, il préférait le passer avec elle plutôt qu'avec lui, même si Naruto avait mal à un endroit situé au niveau de la poitrine, comme si l'on lui enfonçait une fine aiguille, il se disait que c'était une obligation pour le brun de rester auprès de sa future épouse….mais cela faisait presque un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu,……juste entraperçut, et le brun ne lui faisait aucun signe, même pas un regard, ça commençait à peser à l'intérieur….C'est alors qu'il le vit arrive, main dans la main avec cette femme si belle pourtant…..Les oiseaux chantaient……Naruto glissa de sur la branche d'où il était perché, puis retomba telle la grâce d'un félin. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke passa devant comme si de rien n'était, continuant son chemin avec sa compagne. Ceux-ci riaient aux éclats, jamais Sasuke n'avait paru si heureux en sa présence, ce qui raviva une douleur intense au niveau de sa poitrine.

« -Sa…..Sasuke…… », Tenta désespérément Naruto.

L'interpellé se retourna pourtant, mais son regard était froid, laissant un long frisson parcourir l'échine de celui à qui il était accordé. Tout en continuant à le regarder, le brun s'avança vers Naruto, d'un pas lourd et ferme.

-« écoute, j'ai à te parler, je viendrais te voir cette nuit ok ?

-Ou…..oui », fit celui-ci encore sous le choc, de la dureté de la voix et du regard de son amant.

Naruto resta pantois, le regard dans le vide…..Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus……

La nuit arriva assez vite, Naruto tremblait de tout son être redoutant la venue de Sasuke……finalement, après avoir attendu tout la nuit, celui-ci ne vint pas, Naruto apprit le lendemain que cette nuit même, la jeune femme venait d'accoucher d'un beau garçon…..finalement, ce fut bien plus tard que Sasuke donna rendez vous à Naruto pour discuter.

Ils étaient tout deux au bord de la rivière qui coupait Konoha. Naruto été assit sur l'herbe, le regard dans le vide, alors que Sasuke était appuyé contre un saule pleureur qui bordait le court d'eau. Le silence régnait entre eux depuis déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là, mais ce fut Naruto bizarrement qui le brisa le premier :

« - Alors, pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? », demanda t'il connaissant pourtant la réponse à sa question, mais ne voulant pas encore se l'avouer intérieurement.

« - Tu sais, maintenant que je suis père, je veux consacrer tout mon temps à mon fils……notre amour n'a plus lieu d'être, mon amour pour toi s'est éteint depuis bien longtemps maintenant….pourtant, sache que j'ai vécu des moments inoubliables avec toi, mais maintenant j'ai la vie que j'ai toujours rêvé au fond de moi…..alors ne soyons qu'ami veux tu ? »

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que Sasuke se retira tel l'artiste quittant la scène après avoir donné sa dernière réplique.

Le temps passe et les fleurs se fanent………..Une forme sombre se découpait dans la lumière du jour, pourtant celle-ci se trouvait recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête vide de toute pensée…..cela faisait combien de temps déjà que celui qu'il prenait pour sa moitié lui avait dit ces sombres mots….. Ho…. cela faisait bien une soixantaine de jours…..et pourtant, sa conscience ne voulait pas l'admettre….il était resté cloîtré ici depuis déjà tout ce temps…..tout le monde devait s'inquiéter à son sujet……tout le monde dis tu ? Laisse moi rire, comment ça tout le monde, personne ne se préoccupe de toi, personne n'a besoin de toi…. La masse sombre releva la tête et laissa son regard se poser sur la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir le ciel qui était d'un bleu aussi pur que l'âme d'un nouveau né, malgré l'arrivé proche de l'hiver, le ciel de Konoha était toujours aussi beau…..un léger sourire ourla les lèvres de l'âme perdue….

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillé par des tambourinements incessants provenant de sa porte d'entrée.

« - Ouvrez ! C'est un ordre ! Uzumaki-san ! Godaime demande impérativement à vous voir ! »

En un craquement sinistre la porte céda sous les coups. Une troupe de shinobis fit irruption dans l'appartement du jeune homme, sous le regard vide de celui-ci. Ils s'approchèrent alors de la masse entassée dans un coin, puis, sans que Naruto ne proteste, les ninjas l'attrapèrent par les aisselles, puis le traînèrent ainsi dans tout le village jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage.

Tsunade était assise à son bureau comme tout les jours, une montagne de paperasse commençait à se former sur celui-ci, créant presque une forteresse. Trois coups furent donnés à la porte.

« -Entrez.

-Godaime-sama, nous vous amenons Uzumaki-san comme vous nous l'aviez demandé », fit l'un des shinobis, entamant une courbette.

« -Bien vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous saluèrent l'hokage avant de sortir un par un, laissant Naruto à genoux, la tête baissée. Celui-ci se releva pourtant bien vite, époustant ses vêtements. Et il offrit à Tsunade un de ses plus beaux sourire, qui pourtant sonnait faux.

« -Pas très sympas tes gardes obaa-chan.

-J'ai demandé à ce que l'on vienne te chercher cela fait plus d'un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu….tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, je pète toujours la forme moi !

-Bien j'espère que tu la garderas alors pour la mission que je vais te confier. », Tsunade marqua une pause, les mains croisées sous son menton le regard fixé sur Naruto.

« -Nous manquons cruellement d'effectif, et puis je pense que tu fera très bien l'affaire, tu sera dans une équipe composé de trois jounins, vous vous rendrez à Yuki no kuni, les villageois nous on fait part d'une importante disparition d'enfants âgés de quatre à treize ans…..pour l'instant nous n'en savons pas plus, tu partira demain à la première heure.

-Compris chef.

-Aller déguerpis je ne veux plus te voir. »

Ce que Naruto s'empressa de faire, en saluant une dernière fois l'hokage d'un geste militaire.

Lorsque Naruto eut fermé la porte, son visage s'assombrit, puis il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Peut être que cette mission n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, plutôt que de mourir à petit feu cloîtré chez soit, il valait mieux mourir au combat, oui, que sa mort serve à quelque chose, qu'elle serve à son village. Le blond se sentait fatigué, avoir à cacher ses sentiments, ce qu'il faisait très bien depuis qu'il était tout petit, avait cette fois ci était rudement difficile pour lui, la douleur était encore présente, la plaie ne se refermerait jamais, personne n'était assez fort pour garder cela en soit, même pas lui….et pourtant il sera obligé de le faire malgré lui……

Le lendemain, Naruto arriva au point de rendez vous à l'heure prévue, peu de temps après, les trois jounins arrivèrent, et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent vers le Nord, en direction d'un pays où l'on disait que la neige était éternelle, Yuki no kuni…

Cela faisait bien trois jours qu'ils étaient partis, ils devraient arriver d'ici peu de temps avait affirmé l'un d'eux. Le froid commençait déjà à les ronger…..Naruto s'était tenu à l'écart durant tout le voyage, n'ayant aucune envie de chercher à sympathiser avec ses équipiers, eux aussi ne chercher aucunement à faire plus ample connaissance, alors pourquoi devrait il faire le premier pas ?...

Lorsque Tsunade l'avait assigné à cette mission, il avait eu peur de tomber sur Sasuke, heureusement, celui-ci ne faisait pas parti de cette mission, sûrement trop occupé à prendre soin de sa toute nouvelle petite famille…...Naruto commença à sombrer dans de sombres pensées, mais celui-ci se ressaisi pourtant bien vite, se rappelant qu'il ne fallait laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus lors d'une mission, et apparemment celle là était d'une importance capitale, pour l'instant, il n'avait recueilli que très peu d'informations dans les villages voisins, ils parlaient d'un seigneur qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans un château qui se trouvait à proximité du village, du moins un seigneur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer…..

L'un des jounins s'arrêta alors, les autres firent de même.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ?

-Regardez, c'est ce château là dont parlaient les villageois. »

Les autres regardaient dans la direction que montrait celui-ci, le château surmontait une colline enneigée, entourée d'une immense forêt de conifères. L'édifice était sombre, d'un gris terne et sale…..un long frisson parcouru l'échine de toute l'équipe.

« -Venez ! », Ordonna le chef d'équipe, « Allons voir tout de même ce qu'il y a dans ce château nous passerons au village après. »

Naruto n'était pas du même avis, quelque chose en lui, Kyubi sûrement, lui affirmait que l'endroit n'était pas sûr, qu'une chose inexpliquée planait dans tout cet espace, Naruto n'en revenait pas, Kyubi avait l'air……apeuré…….apeuré ?

« - Allez ! Venez ! »

Les deux autres le suivirent, Naruto, inquiet à présent qu'il avait compris les sentiments du démon à propos de cet endroit, se refusait d'y aller, mais pourtant, il les suivi, comme poussé par une curiosité infantile.

Arrivés devant la grande porte, le chef fit discrètement quelques signes à l'équipe leur indiquant de le couvrir, ils affirmèrent d'un signe de tête, puis se mirent en place. Il poussa doucement la porte, puis entra, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour faire ensuite signe que tout était normal. Ils rentrèrent tous donc.

L'endroit était sombre et froid, la neige s'engouffrait dans l'entrée. L'équipe rentrée au complet, la porte se referma d'un claquement sinistre. Ils se regroupèrent tous, dos à dos, se préparant à une quelconque attaque, kunaïs en main. Naruto sentait son cœur battre à milles à l'heure. La peur l'avait gagné…..lui aussi…..tous ses sens étaient en alertes. Le jeune homme sentait une présence s'approcher, apparemment il n'y avait que lui qui avait remarqué….son souffle commencé à s'accélérer…..la sueur froide perlait son front, puis tout à coup, la salle fut éclairée, et ils purent voir, qu'ils étaient encerclé par une douzaine de formes noire encapuchonnées en de longues soutanes, le visage caché par leurs longues capuches. Et les attaques commencèrent, mais ils furent pourtant, tous mis à terre. Pour Naruto se fut le trou noir, sa vision devint floue, avant de disparaître.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se retrouva enchaîné à un mur de pierre, la détresse prit alors possession de lui, il commença à essayé de se libérer, tirant comme un forcené sur ses chaînes qui ne cédèrent pas pour autant….

« -Arrête, tu n'y arrivera pas, on à déjà essayé de trouvé un moyen, mais il n'y en à aucun pour sortir d'ici, je crois qu'on est tous cuit….. »

Naruto tourna la tête et vis l'un des trois jounins, attaché tout comme lui, …..Les derniers mots de son compagnon résonnèrent dans sa tête….alors ils allaient tous mourir, mourir aussi facilement c'était pourtant si insensé….

La salle était de forme ovale, tous les quatre shinobis étaient enchaînés, et au milieu de la salle se tenait une sorte d'autel….Une panique sans nom s'empara de Naruto….qui devina ce à quoi cet autel allait servir, mais pour qui il n'en avait aucune idées….

Ils entendirent alors des rires d'enfants qui s'approchaient…..

« - Merde les gosses !

-On est tombé en plein dedans ! »Firent les voix apeurés des compagnons de Naruto.

« -On va tous mourir…… »Fit tragiquement l'un d'eux, les larmes abondant sur ses joues devenues pâles.

Naruto ne rajouta rien, il sentait sa fin arriver….un sourire ourla pourtant ses lèvres malgré la situation…..Il fallait bien que je meurs…..Sasuke….watashi no tenshi…..arigatou…..je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, et je souhaite que ta nouvelle vie t'apportera le bonheur que tu méritais d'avoir…..

Et en cette dernière prière la porte s'ouvra, laissant entrer une horde d'enfants, vêtus de aillons…..ils avaient l'air heureux, ils rigolaient et jouaient, malgré les chaînes qui les emprisonnaient. S'en suivi trois formes vêtues de soutanes noires. Le dernier referma la porte derrière lui.

Malgré la joie qui ressortait des enfants, les sentiments des shinobis restaient les mêmes, se doutant bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…..Les orbes bleues de Naruto s'ouvrirent alors en grand, il venait de comprendre…..

« -Nan ! Je vous en supplie ne faites pas ça ! Kami-sama ! »

Naruto se débattait comme un damné, essayant de se libérer, le jeune home était devenu hystérique.

Un des enfants s'approcha alors de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était un petit garçon âgé de cinq ans, le visage rose et rond, les cheveux bruns et sales, et les yeux vert pomme, l'enfant avait de longues cernes sous les yeux, et il avait le regard vide…..

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur….. » Fit le garçonnet tout sourire, « si on fait ça on ira au paradis, et on vivra heureux pour toujours…..et puis comme ça je pourrais retrouver ma grande sœur. »

Naruto resta sans voix…..fous, ils étaient tous fous….les enfants allient se laisser tuer un par un, et ça tout en gardant le sourire….c'est eux qu'ils leur on mit ça dans la tête…..les pauvres enfants…..Les larmes de Naruto redoublèrent, il ne pouvait pas assister à ça…..tout mais pas ça…..sans rien faire, il ne pouvait pas……Une des formes en noires, prit alors un des enfants, le plus jeune apparemment, pendant ce temps là, les autres dansaient en rond autour de l'autel, se tenant par la main. Naruto ferma les yeux, tout en continuant de pleurer, retenant un cri entre ses lèvres qu'il mordit à sang……il attendit, puis il entendit un bruit sourd, puis un bruit lugubre d'une chose flasque qui tombe à terre…..puis le silence, les enfants s'étaient tus…..puis les hurlements de ses compagnons arriva……des cris d'effrois…..Naruto n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux…..

« -Mon dieu mais c'est…….KAMI-SAMA ! Ce……ce……étripé….. » S'en suivi un bruit d'éructation, il avait dû vomir vu l'horreur dont ils avaient étaient spectateurs. Malgré le fait que Naruto essayait de ne rien entendre et de ne rien voir, il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène, à cause de ce que venait de dire le ninja….. Je ne veux pas vivre avec le souvenir de ces pauvres enfants qui se laisse mourir d'une si horrible façon, non, je ne peux absolument pas…..Ses larmes redoublèrent, puis il sentit un goût acre qui remontait le long de sa gorge….Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis vomi tripes et boyaux……

Les enfants recommencèrent alors à rire et à jouer…..Puis ils continuèrent ainsi, tout les enfants y passèrent…..deux d'entre les prisonniers s'étaient évanouis…..Naruto avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, devenu complètement fou, il regarda les derniers enfant mourir dans d'horribles souffrances……

Puis les formes en noires formèrent un cercles autour des corps défigurés des enfants, puis ils récitèrent quelques incantations ainsi que des prières adressé à je ne sais quelle divinité….Puis ils sortirent, laissant les shinobis dans un état plus que second…..totalement traumatisé……à vie……..

« -Tsunade-sama, cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de l'équipe assimilée à la mission de Yuki no kuni et le village vient de nous informer qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de shinobis de Konoha….

-Vite, envoyez une équipe de renfort….il a dû leur arriver quelque chose…..**_Naruto_**….. »

Une équipe composée alors de huit hommes dont trois ninja médecins, partirent à la recherche de l'équipe qui avait été porté disparue……Sasuke faisait parti de l'équipe de renfort, il avait appris par la Godaime que Naruto faisait parti que l'équipe qui avait disparue, malgré qu'ils n'étaient plus amant, ils restaient tout de même amis et Sasuke était à présent inquiet……

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un village à proximités de Yuki no kuni, un villageois leur appris qu'il y avait une semaine, des ninja avec le cigle d'une feuille sur leur bandeaux avaient questionné quelques gens de ce village. Il leur apprit aussi qu'ils avaient sûrement dû se diriger vers la demeure que leur avaient indiquée les villageois.

Pas mécontent d'avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient, la troupe de ninja venu retrouvé l'équipe de Naruto, partit donc vers le lieu indiqué.

L'immense édifice fit peur au premier coup d'oeil à l'Uchiwa….Ils entrèrent donc dans la demeure…..Un combat de titan s'en suivi, il y eu peu de mort et très peu de blessés du côté de Konoha, mais ils avaient réussi à venir à bout des hommes en noir qu'il définiront plus tard comme partisans à une secte aux actes meurtrières et irréfléchis. Ils partirent donc à la recherche des shinobis retenus prisonniers, ce que leur vit avoué l'un des partisans avant de mourir égorgé à coup de kunaï. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes de quatre, une composé de deux médecins et l'autre d'un seul……L'équipe dont faisait parti Sasuke était partit exploré l'une des ailes. Alors qu'ils continuèrent leur exploration, l'un d'eux se prit les pieds dans quelque chose :

« -Merde ! C'était quoi ?

-On dirait une poupée.

-Bon ça signifie qu'on se rapproche. »

Ils explorèrent chaque salle, une par une, l'une était remplie de vieux lits, tous sales, et tout cassés.

« -Les enfants devaient être retenus ici. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi, puis, arrivé à la fin du couloir, la dernière porte était verrouillée. Avec agilité Sasuke fit exploser la serrure, puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pieds.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Un amoncellement de corps d'enfants presque indéfinissables, gisait au milieu de cette salle, où ils virent, ceux qu'ils recherchaient, attachés au mur, eux aussi avaient l'air de cadavres. Le froid dans cette pièce était mortel, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas sentit d'odeur de corps en décomposition. Sasuke s'approcha du corps de Naruto, il releva sa tête, et vit avec horreur, que son visage était et ses lèvres étaient bleus. Mais il fut vit rassuré lorsqu'il sentit que le cœur de son ami battait toujours, par contre, l'un d'eux était mort de froid, les autres se trouvaient être dans le même état que Naruto. Ils transportèrent alors vite fait les corps des ninja, pour leur administrer des soins plus qu'urgents.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il avait était sauvé in extrémiste…..sauvé d'une mort causée par le froid et la faim…..mais il aurait tout de même voulu mourir là bas, plutôt que de rester en vie, avec ces images et ces sons horribles qui n'arrêtaient pas de le tourmenter jours et nuits, l'empêchant de trouver la tranquillité du sommeil, tranquillité qu'il aurait aimé trouver dans la mort. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, maintenant, il était chez lui, seul…..comme avant…..mais avec cette fois ci une envie plus que fugace de mourir…..personne ne pouvait lui faire retrouver le chemin de la lumière….il était destiné à mourir avec ces images horribles en tête, et de plus, seul…..il avait eu vent que l'un de ses compagnon était mort et que les deux autres avaient eu droit à d'énormes soins psychologiques, ce que Naruto avait pourtant refusé, malgré la détresse et la folie qui s'emparait de lui chaque jour….Sasuke n'était plus là pour le réconforter, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il surmonterait cette dure étape avec lui, tout en lui offrant l'amour qu'il lui donnait auparavant et qui maintenant était destiné à de toutes autres personnes. Même si Sasuke lui avait avoué il y a peu de temps qu'il avait la peur de sa vie en le voyant ainsi, aussi raide et froid qu'un cadavre, et son soulagement lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il n'était pas mort pour autant, Naruto n'en était pas pour autant heureux par les sentiments que le brun avait eu pour lui, lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tous redevienne comme avant……oui c'est cela……revenir en arrière ce serais tellement bien……

Le blond était assit sur son lit le regard dans le vide, un sourire de dément peint sur son visage…..

C'est alors qu'il entendit des murmures d'enfants dans sa chambre, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour essayer de trouver la provenance de ces bruits, mais sans succès. Il vit alors se dessiner prés de lui, la forme d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux verts…..

« -T…..toi. » Murmura Naruto.

Le petit garçon le regarda méchamment, puis quelques larmes vinrent perler son visage ectoplasmique.

« -C'est ta faute……à cause de toi je n'ai pas retrouvé ma sœur…..tu les a laissé me tuer sans réagirent…..tu nous regardais nous faire tuer un par un….. »

Puis une dizaine de formes firent leur apparition.

« -Tu nous a laissé mourir sans rien faire espèce d'enfoiré…. »

Naruto sentit les larmes abonder sur ses joues creuses et striées.

« -Je…..je…..bien sûr que non ! »Hurla t'il tout en reculant pour se retrouver dos contre le mur. Il prit les draps de son lit entre ses doigts fins, et vint les approcher de ses yeux azurs remplit de détresse, et de folie.

« Si,…..On est mort par ta faute…..tu pouvais nous sauver !

-NAN ! »

Naruto prit alors l'arme () qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa commode, puis la pointa sur sa tempe, d'une main tremblante et couverte de spasmes.

« -Vas y ! De toutes manières tu ne mérites que ça….. »

S'en fut trop…..

« -PAN ! »

Tout le monde à ce moment là s'arrêta dans la rue qui se trouvait en bas de chez Naruto.

« -Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Un coup de feu je crois.

-Mais les armes à feu son interdites à Konoha ? »

La rumeur couru ainsi dans tout le village jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Iruka, qui était venu pour rapporter un rapport de la plus haute importance fut présent lorsque la nouvelle arriva au bureau de Tsunade. Le professeur prit de suite peur lorsqu'il comprit que le bruit venait de la rue où habitait son protégé. Sans donner aucunes explications, celui ci couru vers l'appartement de Naruto, une peur sans nom s'emparant de ses entrailles. Il défonça la porte de Naruto d'un coup d'épaule et découvrit alors avec horreur le corps du jeune homme sur son lit, inconscient, une arme à feu prés de lui, du sang coulant avec abondance de sa tempe droite. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, le corps tout tremblant. Iruka prit la tête de Naruto entre ses mains, puis découvrit avec une joie immense que la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer, mais assez quand même pour lui faire perde une quantité assez importante de sang. Sans plus attendre, il prit Naruto, un bras sous les genoux, l'autre sous les aisselles, et il courut ainsi à en perdre haleine dans tout Konoha jusqu'à l'hôpital…..encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Naruto vit à ses côtés Iruka-senseï, endormi la tête penché sur le côté, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme blond tenta de se lever, mais une douleur lancinante vint le frapper au niveau du coude, il vit alors qu'il avait une perfusion de sang. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit…..même se suicider il en était incapable….puis la panique le prit lorsqu'il entendit des rires d'enfants. Il commença à hurler et à se débattre, ce qui réveilla Iruka qui tenta vainement de calmer Naruto en le tenant par les bras.

« -Ils sont revenus ! Nan ! Lâchez moi ! »

Plusieurs infirmiers entrèrent dans la chambre, essayant d'aider Iruka. Puis Tsunade arriva avec une seringue qu'elle injecta directement dans la perfusion. Ce qui eu pour effet de calmer Naruto qui arrêta de bouger, mais dont les larmes avaient fait leur apparition.

« -Laissez moi………laissez moi….. » Murmura t'il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il a Tsunade-sama ?

-Et bien n'est ce pas évident ? Il est malheureusement devenu fou….Il a tenté de se suicider, il n'est pas le seul, heureusement, lui s'est raté, ceux qu'ils l'accompagnaient eux, on réussi à se donner la mort…..ce à quoi ils ont assisté les ont tué psychologiquement à jamais….je suis désolé, mais je crois que l'on ne peux rien faire. »

Puis elle regarda tristement une dernière fois Naruto qui était profondément endormis, avant de s'en aller.

Naruto ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, il avait un mal de crâne horrible, comme si un troupeau de vache lui était passé dessus. Il se releva, et prit sa tête dans ses mains, en poussant de petits gémissements de douleur.

« -Alors, je te sauve la vie et toi tu tente de te donner la mort. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit Sasuke qui lui lançait un regard dur.

Naruto soutient son regard, avant de baisser la tête et de lui dire à voix basse :

« -Laisse moi,….va t'en…..je t'en supplie. »

Sasuke le regarda alors tristement, avant de se pencher sur lui, et de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras………comme autrefois….

Naruto ne bougeait pas, trop étonné pour réagir, trop heureux, pour le contredire….il se laissa alors dans ses bras, s'abandonnant totalement à cette étreinte….puis il se vida, agrippant la veste de Sasuke tout en pleurant contre sont torse comme un enfant. L'Uchiwa caressait doucement le dos de Naruto qui trouvait ce geste réconfortant….entraîné par la passion du moment Naruto raconta tout à Sasuke, tous dans les moindres détails, de leur séparations aux atrocités dont il avait été spectateur…..Alors Sasuke pleura lui aussi, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux blond de son ami.

« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais autant de mal. »

Il se pencha alors puis prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, comme autrefois……

« -Je t'aime tellement. » Murmura Naruto entre le baisé.

Puis il sentit la langue du brun qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin, pour retrouver la sienne. Et c'est avec une joie immense qu'il lui laissa le passage…..son cœur explosa de bonheur et de passion lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Sasuke se caresser à la sienne,……comme autrefois,……son odeur, son corps si chaud et si réconfortant, c'était si bon………Après que le baisé fut rompus, ils restèrent enlacé, avant de s'endormir tout autrefois.

Une main d'un froid mortelle caressa sa joue. Naruto se réveilla brusquement, il poussa alors un long hurlement quand il vit le visage cadavérique du petit garçon aux yeux vert pomme…..mais son hurlement fut vite tue par une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa poitrine…..lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit avec horreur un scalpel profondément planté dans son cœur… lorsqu'il voulu appeler Sasuke, la seule chose qui sortie de sa bouche fut du sang et par grande quantité. Les yeux écarquillés de peur il porta ses mains à sa bouche et les regarda emplies de sang. C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke se réveilla.

« -Naruto…….Naruto ! »

Trop effrayé par la vue de Naruto couvert de sang il ne bougea pas, alors que celui-ci tournait la tête vers lui.

« -Sa……ke. » Fut la seule chose que pu dire Naruto avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de celui-ci.

« -NARUTO ! »

Et c'est ainsi que mourra cet ange aux cheveux blond……….

_Epilogue_

_**Trois ans plus tard………**_

Il était trois heures du matin lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le bruit des escaliers qui grinçaient. Prenant peur, pour ses deux enfants et sa femme qui dormait à ses côtés, le jeune Uchiwa s'apprêta à se lever, lorsqu'il vit……Naruto accoudé à la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, un sourire machiavélique dessiné sur ses lèvres…….

« -Bonsoir mon amour…… »

_**Owari**_

()La plus grande question jamais élucidée par l'Homme…..pourquoi Naruto à une arme à feu dans son tiroir ? Mystère……Mouhahahahahahaha…..kufkufkuf….mouhahahahaha (je fume trop).

_**Murasaki-kun**_


End file.
